Mission Impossible
by Caly-Girl
Summary: On a mission to seduce and capture a criminal, Sakura bumps into a familiar face. Just what will come out of this encounter?


This one-shot came to me as I was on my way from my hometown, back to where I live and attend university. I could relate this song to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke will be slightly OOC.

Song:_ Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Naruto or the song _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. I gain no profit in making this one-shot.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

It was dark and loud, and all you could smell was alcohol and sex. She looked around the room, trying to spot the man she was secretly looking for.

'_Ugh. Why couldn't Tsunade send somebody else to complete this mission, like Anko, or maybe even Ino? They have so much more experience than me. With my luck, he will see right through my cover, and I will end up going back to Konoha empty handed.' _

An 18 year old, dark haired, emerald-eyed girl sat at the bar, scanning the dance floor and bar area for the criminal she was supposed to apprehend for the murder of some high ranking officials. Information had been leaked about him often visiting this very club multiple times a week. She was supposed to seduce, and then incapacitate the man until she could get him back to fire country, and into the hands of Morino Ibiki. Of course, that meant she had to do something to hide her identity, which meant she had to temporarily dye her hair black, hiding the obnoxious pink hue that it normally was.

The dark haired woman sighed, and decided that she might never find and capture the man she was looking for. She had been visiting this bar for three nights in a row now, and hadn't had any luck in finding him whatsoever. What made it even worse, was that she had never been on this kind of solo mission before, but all of the other more capable kunoichi were already out on missions of their own, and Sakura was the only one left who would be capable of handling it. Her best friend, Naruto, of course vehemently protested against the mission, but ended up being punched halfway across Konoha by one very annoyed Godaime Hokage.

Finally being fed up with not having any luck spotting her prey from the bar, she decided that maybe she should get up and walk around. That being decided, she hopped down off the barstool she had been occupying for the last hour, and started to make her way around the outside of the dance floor.

Now that she wasn't sitting so far back from the dance floor, she could see how intimately people were dancing with each other. Some were making out and swaying back and forth while others were dancing so dirty that she couldn't look at them for more than 5 seconds.

Suddenly, she saw who she was looking for. The man that she was looking for was dancing no more than 10 feet from her. She had to move, now!

Just as Sakura was heading in the direction of her target, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She lifted her head up, and emerald met with obsidian. She froze.

'_C-Could it really be…..?'_

"Sasuke-kun….?"

The owner of the obsidian eyes stiffened, and narrowed his eyes. He quickly swept his eyes down her body, making note of the plunging neckline of her dress, the way she awkwardly shuffled her feet, and nervously bit her lower lip, waiting for him to respond to her, then around them, checking for any signs of possible team mates, before meeting her eyes.

"Hn. I see you have come up with a new look…Sakura."

Sakura gasped, realization that she was standing in front of, even touching, her first love, Uchiha Sasuke, sinking in.

"Wha-what are you doing here Sasuke-kun?! Where are your team mates?" questioned Sakura, and she quickly scanned the room for Sasuke's rough and tumble looking team mates.

"I came here by myself. And pray tell, what are YOU doing here all alone, Konoha's _precious _cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked in return, adding a hint of sarcasm to the end of his question, and purposefully avoiding the first part of Sakura's question.

"That's none of your business anymore. Now, I need to go. There's something important that I have to do." Sakura bit her lip at the end of her statement, wanting nothing more than to plead with Sasuke to come back to Konoha, especially since he was all alone, but she knew that her mission had to come first.

Just as Sakura made a move to go around him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, and pulled her back around, bringing her flush against his body.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?!" cried a shocked Sakura.

"Hn. Don't be annoying. Now, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, starting to get annoyed with her love. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered holding onto the hope that one day, her Sasuke-kun would come back to her.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

She started to struggle, so Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her in place against his body.

Sakura gasped, finally realizing the situation that she was in. How could she get away from him? She needed to complete this mission, no matter what. Just then, an idea came to mind.

'_Why don't I try my seduction skills on Sasuke-kun?! If I am able to seduce him, I can seduce anyone!'_

As soon, as she had this thought, she started to dismiss it. Sasuke wouldn't fall prey to her pitiful attempts of seducing him! Who was she kidding?!...but, but she had to try! Or else, who knows when the next time she will be this close to her target will be?! With that, she steeled her resolve.

Sasuke, who had been carefully studying her face, saw her eyes harden in determination. Curious, he simply watched her, waiting for her to answer him.

***A/N:** the song is playing in the background, remember, they are in a club.*

_When the days are cold  
and the cards all fold  
and the saints we see  
are all made of gold_

when your dreams all fail  
and the ones we hail  
are the worst of all  
and the blood's run stale

Subtly, Sakura shifted in Sasuke's arms, trying to make sure that all of her curves were pressing against him in all of the right places. She gasped a little, for she could feel how hard and muscular his chest was against her bust.

Sasuke faltered slightly, and then narrowed his eyes. _'What is she thinking…?'_

"Sasuke-kun….why don't you come home to Konoha? Your revenge on Itachi is complete, what else is there for you to do?" Sakura tried to make her voice as neutral as possible, but it was hard to do so, knowing that he will quickly deny her.

"Hn. I do not wish to return to Konoha. There is nothing there for me anymore."

_I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Sakura quietly sighed, knowing that she would receive that kind of response. She quickly remembered her goal, and hardened her resolve once more. She brought her arms up, and lightly placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, not missing how he tensed slightly at her touch.

"But, Sasuke-kun, don't you wish to revive your clan? Wouldn't it mean more to do so in Konoha, where you're clan's history lies? "

"It does not matter to me. I will revive my clan someday, that's all you need to know."

Sakura though, would not give up. She bit her lip, and trailed her fingers through the soft hair at the base of the back of his neck.

"Well, then does WHO you revive your clan with matter to you?"

Sasuke smirked. _'So THIS is what she's getting at.'_

"Yes Sakura that does matter. However, I cannot think to pursue that person, until I know that she, and our children, will be able to lead a safe life with me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't want to let herself believe that he was talking about her. He was probably talking about that female team mate of his.

Seeing the confusion and doubt in her eyes, Sasuke sighed.

"I'm talking about you Sakura."

With that being said, Sasuke swooped down and captured Sakura's lips with his.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Sakura gasped into the kiss, her mind briefly going blank at the reality of Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, kissing her, before she pulled herself together and responded to the kiss.

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

After a short while, Sasuke pulled back, and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"I don't want to give you much hope Sakura. I am a wanted, S-class criminal. I have done many horrible things, and will still do more horrible things before I can ever think to return to Konoha. It will be hard for this to ever work, which is why I tried to keep you away from me, and hoped to turn you against me. I know that was hopeless now. Also, I will always have this hate inside of me. No matter what you, or anyone else does, it will always be there."

Sakura nodded. "I understand".

With that, she leaned back up and kissed Sasuke with all the passion she could muster, completely forgetting that she had something else that she had to be doing.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

Sakura pulled back, breathless, but with a new light shining in her eyes. There was now a new hope that one day Sasuke would return for her. However, she knew that what he said about his hatred was true. There was nothing that could be done about the past, and how it made him, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe, someday, he could move past his hatred.

Sakura glanced back up to find Sasuke staring intently at her. She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"I know."

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide _

Sakura then came to her senses and groaned. Sasuke started at her quizzically.

"My mission. I am supposed to seduce and capture Umake Kido. He is a wanted assassin in Konoha. I had just saw him and was on my way to him when I first bumped into you. Now I will have to stay in this town even longer to catch him. Tsunade-sama will not be happy that I took this long."

Sasuke almost smiled.

"Don't worry. I was after the same man. There was a reward for his capture, and I had my team mates stake out the rest of the town, in case they were to find him in a different location. I felt his chakra signature leave earlier, I'm sure one of them caught him. Just this once, I will let you take him, though, I doubt Suigetsu will be very happy."

Sakura beamed up at him, and quickly gave Sasuke a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

With that, the duo headed out of the club, hand in hand.

* * *

"How was your mission Sakura? No serious problems I hope."

Sakura looked up at her mentor and Lady Hokage, and hid a smile.

"Nothing was amiss Tsunade-sama. It went better than expected."

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked this short little story. Like I said, it just randomly came to me, and I wanted to type it out as soon as possible. Sorry if it seems random and not all that well put together, it flowed more smoothly in my mind. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
